¡Eres muy sobre protector, hermano estúpido!
by SaRiiii
Summary: Bien he aqui un sognfic del par de hermanos de bakugan nueva vestroia, basado en la canción "aniimo" de gumi y gakupo, ojala les gusthe


**¡Eres muy sobre protector, hermano estúpido! **

**Songfic**

**Keith y Mira Clay**

**Canción: Aniimo**

**Artista: Gakupo Kamui feat. Gumi Megpoid**

**VOCALOID/BAKUGAN **

**Jejejejeje ^/^ Soiii iooo ootra vez minna! Perdón por no acutalizar tan a menudo con mis otras historias, esque ia estaba que quería explotar con la escuela y el club en el que estoi, aparte de tener que lidiar con los problemas de la vida... Buenoo... estaba exhausta, estresada e impaciente por salir de vacaciones, y al fin, ¡VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA! me pareció eterna la espera. Lo malo de esto es que me encargaron una tarea de español para las dos semanas -.-´ (estúpida marichuy ¡como la odio!) pero es de literatura. Tengo que leer un libro y eso es algo que me gusta, así que será divertido ¿Alguna recomendación? Como decía, a pesar de que me he tardado en actualizar no pienso dejar el fic de "Bakugan Traslación de Poder", ni el de "¡Simplemente me gustas!", de hecho, no tardo en subir los siguientes capis. **

**Pero bueno, este es mi primer songfic, para el cual utilice una canción de vocaloid, de Gumi y Gakupo, una canción de hermanos que me gusta mucho titulada. "Aniimo". Se trata del típico hermano sobre protector, que cuida de una manera exagerada a su hermana, y ella, a pesar de que le es difícil soportarlo, ama a su hermano más que a cualquiera en el mundo.**

**Y cuando pienso: canción de / bakugan**

**Lo primero que se me viene a la mente son los hermanos Clay... Mira y Keith**

**Así que, espero sea de su agrado y aquí... ¡Vamos! **

"Please understand my feelings" "Y worry about you... Always" "Please understand my feelings" "I worry about you" 

Era tarde, pasaban de las once de la noche, y las estrellas ya llenaban el cielo de Nueva Vestroia. Sin embargo, en la residencia Clay, sólo se encontraba uno de los hermanos, quien, preocupado por su hermana menor, no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la sala de estar. Ella no había mencionado nada con respecto a regresar después de la hora acordada ¡Y de eso hace más de dos horas! No respondía su teléfono celular, y tanto era el nerviosismo del chico que por poco y no hace un cráter en el suelo.

Por fin, después de unos 20 minutos más de interminable espera, se escuchó el sonido del abrir de la puerta. Mira intentó hacer el menor ruido posible por si acaso, su hermano ya estaba dormido, no despertarlo y ahorrarse su numerito. Al menos por esa noche.

Pero al parecer, no sirvió de nada intentarlo, ya que, apenas puso un pie dentro del apartamento, Keith corrió hecho una furia a recibirla. Mientras Mira sólo ensombreció su rostro, para soportar el sermón.

- Llegas tarde a casa, querida hermanita –

Dice Keith mientras ella le da la espalda, colgando sus cosas en la entrada.

_-Esa es sólo mi decisión –_

-Me gustaría saber que estabas haciendo hasta tan tarde – 

Mira agachó la cabeza

_- No tengo obligación en responderte -_

Keith le puso la mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que me preocupe por mi hermanita? - Su mirada se volvió severa - Si no eres culpable de nada, sólo respóndeme -

_- ¡Eres muy sobre protector, hermano estúpido!: _

_Tuve actividades del club_

**X**~ Hubieras llegado más temprano 

_Fui a beber_

**X**~ Eres menor de edad XD 

_Fiesta de pijamas_

_**X**_¿Eres extranjera?

_Clase de Haikú_

_**X**_Eres muy desesperada

_Fui a donar sangre_

_**X**_No eres tan amable

"_¿Acaso cree que estaba en una cita con mi novio?" "La verdad es que no..." _

Pasó una media hora de seguir peleando por el tema, pero no era fácil ganarle a Keith, así que, aún dejando inconclusa la discusión, él se fue a su habitación a leer, y Mira se encerró en la cocina a preparar la cena. Claro, aún seguía molesta.

- Estuve haciendo algo de limpieza hermanita -

Dijo Keith entrando a la habitación, y Mira no se molestó siquiera en voltearlo a ver

_- ¿Entraste a mi cuarto otra vez, no es cierto?_

- Encontré un paquete muy lindo allí –

_- ¿Y qué tiene o porqué te interesa? –_

- ¿Estás pensando en dárselo a un chico, no es así? 

Keith cruzó los brazos de manera desaprobatoria, mientras Mira seguía cortando las verduras y agachando la cabeza por el rubor 

- Si no es así, entonces explícame -

Mira encajó con coraje el cuchillo en la tabla

_- ¡Eres muy sobre protector hermano estúpido!:_

_Uniforme escolar _

**X~** ¿Porque está envuelto? 

_Rollos primavera_

**X**~ Ya vienen envueltos 

_Un regalo para el perro de mi primo_

**X**~ Demasiado envuelto 

_Una bomba_

**X**~ Demasiado peligroso de envolver 

_Un hombre Choi Jong _

**X**~ No pueden ser envueltos 

"¿_Acaso piensa que es un regalo para mí novio?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"La verdad es que no tengo"

_Recién Mira y Ace salían de la función de las 6. La película había durado más de lo previsto, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Se habían visto con Baron y otros amigos en el centro, por la tarde; pero cuando él tuvo que volver a casa para cuidar de sus hermanos, todos empezaron a irse y cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos, decidieron ir al cine. Claro, como "amigos" (con derechos). La película había durado dos horas y media, y ambos tenían que regresar a casa, o se meterían en problemas._

_- ¿Te acompaño a tú casa? – Le preguntó Ace a Mira, mientras abandonaban el lugar_

_- No, gracias – Respondió ella – Ya es tarde y mi hermano ha de estar esperándome en la puerta _

_- ¿No quieres problemas? – Intuyó él sonriendo _

_- Sabes que Keith malinterpreta todo – Respondió la chica riendo. Pero se detuvo en seco. Giró su mirada hacía un escaparate, y luego ésta continuó, deteniéndose en cada una de las tiendas de allí. ¿Como era posible que lo hubiese olvidado? – Ace... Lo siento, tengo que regresar a la plaza –_

_- ¿Porqué? ¿Pasa algo malo? –_

_- ¡No! – Dijo ella calmándolo – Simplemente olvidé algo –_

_- Voy contigo-_

_- No sé cuanto me tardare. Mejore vete a casa, yo estaré bien – _

_La verdad es que la única persona _

_a la que siempre he amado_

_es a mi hermano mayor _

_Por favor, no te rías si lo descubres_

_¡YA DATE CUENTA HERMANO ESTÚPIDO! _

_- Ven aquí... Lo que había en mi habitación... En realidad era para ti. Es un regalo... Ojala te guste -_

_- Entonces... –_

_- Hermano... –_

-No me digas que hoy...–

_- Claro, por eso volví tarde. Estaba buscando esto, lo siento_

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermano - 

"Please understand my feelings" "Y worry about you... Always" "Please understand my feelings" "I worry about you" 

Mira debía admitirlo, era frustrante que a pesar de que ella había arriesgado su vida, por el bienestar de los demás en el pasado, Keith no la dejara regresar después de las nueve a casa, o que también la tuviera sentenciada si acaso la llegaba a descubrir "noviando". Pero bueno... Así son los hermanos mayores, y ella amaba al suyo.

_**You're the only one for me **_


End file.
